User talk:GiantStuffedDog
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Degrassi timeline page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Unknown4 (Talk) 22:46, December 5, 2009 Lily Hey Giant Stuffed Dog! Thanks for adding info to Lily's page because I got lazy yesterday and didn't add any information under the season 1 heading. Great job on finding a picture of her too. Where did you get that? I couldn't find any pics of Lily. Anyways, message me back if you have the time. Degrassi Fan 06:31, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey Giant Stuffed Dog! How are you doing???? I checked on Caitlin's page to see how your work was doing. I just wanted to say that I'm sure all of the wikis users appreciate your hard work. I also think you've made great progress on her character history. Remember though, you have included a lot of info on her and try not to go too far. I'm not criticising, I'm just suggesting that you don't put too much info because her page is going to seem really long. If you do continue to do it this way, try and break up the paragraphs for her information on a certain episode so it doesn't seem like a run-on sentence. Anyways, great work, you deserve to get credit, and here is me giving it to you. Message me when you can. Degrassi Fan 08:27, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Stuffed Dog! I'm glad you're taking my advice. Keep up all your hard work. Did you ever notice how I try to extend the pages for minor characters or on the season 1 episodes. I haven't done it for a while but it was a great feeling to expand on the old episodes. I actually noticed how you commented on one episode I extended. It was the one called Coming of Age. Anyways, keep it up and message me if you have the chance. Degrassi Fan 02:51, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey Stuffed Dog! You really noticed them! YAY! I didn't really do a great job on the minor characters yet. I did a good job on a few though. I feel like I did a lot on the episodes and sorry that all of them aren't done yet. I haven't done episode extending since October. Sorry! I've only completed season 1 eps. so far. I'm currently trying to finish the one called Cabaret. I have to add the extended summary, which is my least favourite part because it takes forever. I can't wait to work on seasons 3-7. That should be fun. Keep up your work on Caitlin and the rest of the old cast. Let's keep up this conversation too okay Stuffed Dog. Haha! Degrassi Fan 22:02, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Stuffed Dog! Yeah, I figured you were just busy and couldn't reply right away! I just sit and wait though. Sorry, no pressure and don't feel bad. I just love getting messages and seeing that blue "You have new messages" bar in the corner of my screen. LOL! Keep up your work on Caitlin and the old characters. I'm trying to get back to doing my episodes considering that I'm still on season 1 and plus I haven't done them for almost two months. Like you said though, they take a lot of work and they're such a pain to complete those LONG summaries. The other parts, like the cast, episode quotes, pictures and trivia is what I LOVE doing. Have you ever read any of the trivia I added? Those sections were fun. I really want to do seasons 3-7. Those episodes were great and will be so much fun to see when they're done. Message me soon! Degrassi Fan 06:39, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey Giant Stuffed Dog! Thanks for understanding how I procrastinate with the episodes and its funny how you don't like doing long extended things either. I'm also exactly the same with pictures, I love adding them, but if they don't look neat (as if they break up a paragraph or deform the text), I have to keep tweeking it until it looks just right, but thanks to the stupid wiki changes, the text is out of place again! Sorry! Thanks for commenting on my trivia too, and yes, of course, I'll do season 2. It's just that 3-7 had the best episodes, so I'm most excited to do those. Season 2 is next though. Message me back soon! Degrassi Fan 22:52, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey Stuffed Dog! I agree with you when you say that you don't want to include too much info, but not too little. I'm the same way, for instance, the summary for the episode Wannabe was so long, can you see. It's almost too much. I also get annoyed by those people who put pictures anywhere. I feel that they do it because they can't be bothered by how it looks, as long as they get the points for it, to get their badge. (There was one time where I found a picture of Ashley in season 7 on a season 1 episode page and another time where I found a picture of Emma and Sean in season 6 on the episode where they first met at the school dance). Anyways, some people are just so careless on here and I try to fix the pics too, if they're messy. I'm actually doing Manny's page right now. The wiki is changing its look every week and its not fair. Everytime they change something, I feel like leaving Degrassi wiki, but I won't. I don't get how the wikia people thing that this new look is better then the old style, "Monaco". Sinc you mentioned it, I actually don't know what happened to the infoboxes. I first saw it when I was visiting Darcy's page and saw it had taken over every page with an infobox. My guess is that its a glitch too, what else could it be? Hopefully, they can be fixed soon because it really pisses me off to see it that way. Thanks for your encouragement on the episodes too, because I don't think many people know I've been trying to expand them or they don't really compliment me like you do, so thanks. Keep up your hard work too. Sorry my message was so LONG! Ha ha, here we go again! Talk to you soon. Degrassi Fan 02:44, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I know some of the summaries are long, but I'm glad you think that they're detailed. I noticed Caitlin's Smokescreen section and I thought that it must have taken hard work, so good job on that, but it was long! Ha ha! Yeah the new wiki look totally sucks all-around! I liked Monaco, the skin suited Degrassi with the characters decorating the side, it was neat and organized and I enjoyed coming back to it everyday. I hate the new skin, and somebody better do something about these infoboxes because I'm really annoyed at how my episode boxes are gone. You can't see them now. Once again, thanks for your compliments. I honestly felt that not many people cared for a while because a user on one of the episodes, told me that I have terrible grammar. That made me feel like I should change everything I wrote. I'm not going to, but I still feel bad because I want everyone to like the stuff I did. Degrassi Fan 04:40, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for everything you've said and it's been great talking to you Giant Stuffed Dog, but now we should move on and start a new conversation! What do you say? It's just that I've run out of things to say because I feel like we just keep complimenting each other on our work (back and forth, over and over). It's great of course, but lets talk about something else now, okay? Ha ha! Any suggestions?? Degrassi Fan 03:21, December 8, 2010 (UTC)